Road Kill
by ShinyMisty
Summary: Sonic finds himself in a hospital's hallway, holding onto a pair of blood-stained goggles. Turns out, Eggman had pushed him away from incoming traffic and is now crippled in the hospital bed. Yet, what puzzles the doctors is a strange gouge in the back of his head, and how the doctor is able to live. (Contains slight Eggnic.)
1. Chapter 1

The young hedgehog stood alone in the empty halls, watching as men in white went by him and women in soft colored shrubs following suit. They were all moving pretty fast; but in his head, they were slow, almost not moving at all. And they just went passed him, like ghosts. The grip around the blood-stained goggles tightened as his fur prickled. "Where…is he?"

A young nurse caught wind of his mumbling question and turned to him. "May I help you?" She spoke in a gentle, kind hearted tone.

He looked up at her, tears falling down his face. "Where is he?" His voice grew louder and more frantic.

The nurse looked around, puzzled. "I'm sorry; I don't know who you are talking about."

He shook his head, lifting the goggles to the woman's view. "Where's Eggman?!" He let of gasp. "I-I'm sorry."

She nodded. "No need to be. We are still examining him, so you'll have to wait here." She led Sonic to a small room with a large window on the wall and a TV with the news playing in the background. "We'll have a doctor come in and ask you a few questions while he gets a room."

Sonic bowed his head, thanking the woman. His ear twitched to the TV, his gaze at the blood-stained Goggles. "_We have yet to get any information on the accident. The victim in question is still unknown and whether they are still alive or not. We'll bring you more news as soon as we receive them."_

He brought the goggles close to his chest, closing his eyes to avoid more tears to fall. "I don't want to recall any of that…it is painful enough just being here."

A man walked it, making the hedgehog flinch. He looked like all the other men in the hall ways; tall and wearing white. "He's hanging in there, but what happened is what I am wondering." He was talking to Sonic and the hedgehog knew it.

"What do you think? He was struck by a car."

"But WHY, I ask?" Sonic turned away. "Why was he in the street to begin with when he knew there was a car coming by?"

The grip around the goggles tightened as the memory flew in his mind. It seemed so long ago now; he couldn't really remember when it originally happened.

He was chasing Eggman after he had stolen an Emerald, he remembered, telling the man sheepishly, when suddenly the Emerald fell out of his hands. Sonic had taken it, and began running the other way, away from Eggman, but he had tripped, injuring his knee. He didn't known he fell in the street; he would have gotten up sooner.

"Suddenly…I heard his voice." He began to chock up, recalling his name being shouted in a panic. "He…he pushed me out of the way, just as I got back on my feet." The image of the scene sent shivers down his spine. "They…they didn't stop. They just…drove off, as if he was road kill."

The man shifted, looking at the wall. "That doesn't explain why he has that gouge in his Occipital lobe." Sonic flung his head up, frightened. "Well, anyways, we don't know for sure if he will likely live the night."

Sonic's ears fell, his heart sinking. "Please…let me see him!" The man looked down at him, reading his horrified emotion. "I don't want him to go…"

The man sighed, knowing all to well that the man in question of being seen was out cold from what had happened, and that the hedgehog's being there wouldn't help in the least bit, but if the man had failed to wake up, and the hedgehog was not there… "Come on, then. Just remember he is asleep."

Sonic let off a weak smile, following the man into an elevator. He kept a tight grip on the goggles, being it was the only thing he remembered getting after the accident. He remembered which floor they were stopping at, and which room numbers to pass. He was stopped in front of room number 420. "Wait here."

He sat on the chair next to the opening, listening as best as he could. There was a woman's voice, speaking numbers and words not even Tails could understand. But the words he wanted to hear were spoken; that he seems to be coming around. The man came out, and ushered Sonic to join.

Sonic slipped in quietly, finding his long time rival in the hospital bed, as pale as a ghost; his head was resting ever so gently on the pillow, a strange, case-like bandage covering the bald scalp. He had scares all over his face, but they seem to have already started scabbing over. His neck down was covered by a while blanket, with his arms resting on top; needles and wires all hooked up in every which direction. Strange, bulky socks were around his feet, which were poking out, and the rhythmic sound of beeping echoed in the room. The sight was painful and much worse than what he had thought it was going to be. He grew closer, sitting on a chair next to the bed and watched him. He could hear the man's weak yet gentle breathing, in sync with the beeping.

Time must have gone by without him knowing, because Sonic found himself alone with Eggman in the room. He caught wind of this when the dazed man shifted ever so lightly, the beeping growing rapid for only a split second. He placed his hand on Eggman's, feeling how cold it was, and began to rub it gently. "I'm here now, Eggman. I'll not leave you." He gave a weak, broken smile.

His heart skipped as Eggman's eyes opened slightly, looking up at him. His eyes seemed dead and dull they were open nonetheless. He smiled, weakly, gasping lightly for air. "I…am so glad…that you are…alright." His voice was beaten and tired. "I was so…worried."

Sonic shook his head. "There is no need to be, Egg. I'm fine. You'll be better in no time flat." He let off a sigh as he sat back down, rubbing his hand more.

"Thank-you…for making sure…I'm ok…" His voice was almost a whisper before he drifted once again; his breathing and beeping were in sync once again. Sonic found some extra pillows and a blanket in a closet in the room and fixed himself on the chair making a sort of bed out of it; resting his head on the doctor's bed. "I'm here…I'll not leave you."

He watched him as the man rested, twitching ever so lightly from time to time. He knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's ears twitched as the room grew fussy. Doctors and nurses continually slipped into the room over and over to see how Eggman was doing; if he happened to wake up or check if the steady beeping changed. He didn't wake up since Sonic first made himself at home there, but he would let off soft mumbles in his sleep like "Ma" and "I'm fine, really." He must have known something was up, mumbling that he was fine; it gave Sonic hope.

The hedgehog tried to ignore the company; their presences only caused him to worry about the doctor more. They would ask him if anything worth while happened, he would always answer with a silent shake to the head, and they would leave shortly after. At other times, someone from down stairs would come up and give him something to eat, though Sonic didn't really eat all too much. The rest of the time was just him watching Eggman's gentle breathing and twitches. The days really did blend together.

A familiar voice shocked him into alert one morning. It wasn't Eggman, though he had mumbled just that night about how he was fine, but of a child. "Sonic, there you are!"

He looked up, seeing his two tailed friend. "How did you?" He broke off as Eggman stirred.

"I heard from someone who works here." Tails grew closer, looking down at the injured. "I wouldn't ever have thought that…he would be in here like this." Sonic nodded, looking at his friend. He didn't speak, feeling as if his voice had been stolen. He also was drossy, staying up all night just incase something had happened. "You seem tired. Have you been up here this whole time?" He nodded again, resting his head on the bed, closing his eyes softly.

The beeping grew faster in pace, Causing Sonic's head to fling up once again. "T…Tails…" He let off a mumble, a weak, sleepy mumble.

"Eggman…!" Sonic grew closer, taking his hand again. It seemed to have worked the first time.

He let off a smile, letting off a dull chuckle. "I…I feel so…honored…"

"Honored?" Tails sat at the end of the bed. He felt a strange bit of relief flood through himself. "Are you happy that I came over?"

Eggman tried to nod, taking a gasp for air. "But…I am fine…really…I'm just…a little tired…" He gave up on the nod, resting his head back down, letting his eyes finally open after the many days of resting. "That's all…"

His eyes were still dull; more of a gray than what normally was a crystal blue. It scared Sonic how ill he looked. "Do…you want me to get someone?" He squeaked, his grip around Eggman's hand tightened.

"I'm fine…seriously…I'm just…a little thirsty…" He shifted himself, gasping again.

Sonic got up, looking around. "I'll ask for some water, then!" He left the room, leaving Tails behind.

"It…hurts a lot…"

Tails turned to the man in the bed, his ears twitching. "But you said you were fine. Why would you lie?"

"I…I don't want Sonic…more worried than he already is…" His voice, Tails heard, was drained and soft, but he could hear the suffering deeper within. "I…I don't…want him to worry about me…"

Tails stared into the man's eyes, reading them carefully. He was scared, and not only that, but he was in great pain. "You are…stronger than I thought."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you hide your pain so well and…"

"Hiding one's pain…does not show how strong a person is." Tails stopped speaking, watching as Eggman turned his head slowly to look out the window. "I would believe showing one's pain would be the stronger end…because you are not afraid to admit you are hurt and scared." He let off a deep breath. "And it is how one uses their stronger points to help them overcome that pain…and fear."

Tails couldn't find words to describe what he felt about Eggman's words. Was he trying to say that he wasn't strong? A nurse came rushing in, going over to Eggman's aid. "You are awake? What can you remember?" She kept poring questions at him, not waiting for any answers

"I'm thirsty." He mumbled, keeping his eyes away from the nurse. "Can I please get some water…?"

The nurse was puzzled, but followed orders. Sonic slipped in, sitting back on his chair. "Ma'am…" Eggman mumbled as he took his drink. "I want to go home…"

"You are in no condition to be going home, Mr. Robotnik. You were stuck by a car and have major head injuries."

Eggman's eyes widened, fear flooding them. "I…I was hit by a car?" Sonic blinked. "But…when did this happen?"

"You pushed me out of the street, Eggman." Did he not remember, Sonic thought. "…You do know who I am, right?"

The nurse turned to the young hedgehog, fearing the worst. "But of course I do…you annoying little…hedgehog…" Eggman let off a soft chuckle. "How…could I forget your face?" There was relief in the air. "But…that doesn't answer my question. When did I get hit by a car?"

"About two weeks ago, Eggman…" Sonic explained what had happened, but found Eggman drifting to sleep before to long.

"I…see…" He mumbled weakly, taking a deep, soft breath. "Am I…a hero?"

Sonic's heart skipped. "But…of course you are, Egg. You saved my life."

"…I…I'm a hero…" He drifted into his slumber land with that thought in mind.

The nurse left to inform the higher ups about Eggman, questions flying everywhere. "Are their any lasting damages done to his brain" or "how is his memory holding up?" Yet, everyone was still confused as to where the gouge came to be in the back of his head. No normal accident would cause such a thing.

Eggman woke again that night. Sonic found himself a dazed when it happened; his head was being rubbed gently, right behind the ears. "I must thank-you…for staying with me…"

Sonic smiled, snuggling closer. "Mr. Robotnik," He lifted his head slightly as the man from before slipped into the room. "I see you are up."

"Not really...I can't really think strait."

The man looked at some of the weird equipment which gave out numbers and words, jotting them down in his note pad. "I have a few questions to ask."

Eggman blinked slowly, focusing on the man. "I might have answers…" He let off a yawn, looking back at the dazed hedgehog, smiling softly.

"How well can you remember things?" Eggman turned his head back at the man, puzzled. "We want to make sure you haven't lost your memory."

"I can remember just fine…but wouldn't you be more worried about my vision, Sir?" Sonic lifted his head a little more. "I did get badly injured in the location of my brain that could damage my vision."

The man shook his head. "You seem to be seeing fine."

"You should never assume someone's well being in a hospital!" He tried getting out of the bed, finally feeling a spike of pure pain going down his spine. He let off a shriek, crying out without meaning to.

"EGGMAN lay back down, right now!" He heard Sonic's voice, and his heart sank. He made the hedgehog worried. He rested himself again on the bed, panting slightly. His heartbeat was rapid, causing the monitor to race. "You shouldn't get up, you are still recovering."

"I…I'm sorry…" He found himself panting more, gasping for air. Suddenly, he just closed his eyes, and took a soft breath.

"Night, Egg."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed since Eggman's attempt at moving. He seemed to be getting stronger, but every time he tried to get up, he would feel a strong, sharp pain going down his spine. He was getting better with his speech, however. He didn't have to take a breath after every other syllable, which made him happy. His eyes were still dull, which worried the young hedgehog, but he kept insuring him that his vision was fine; that he could see him.

It frustrated Eggman how the doctors would ask more about his memory than anything else. "I wasn't struck in the side of the head; I am hurt in the back. Do you guys not know about the brain?" They ignored him, which frustrated him even worse. In turn, Sonic would ask him questions about seeing. "How many fingers am I holding up" and "what is playing on the TV right now" with the sound turned to mute. He would answer, thanking Sonic for his time.

A week later, he found himself sitting up, and it made him happy. "Can I go home now?" The nurse would roll her eyes, turning him down without a second thought.

Sonic snuggled close to his pillow, letting off a soft yawn. It was growing dark and his eyes grew heavy. Eggman was lying down, close to him, looking out the window. "Soon enough, Egg. You'll be out of here…we'll be fighting again in no time, flat…right?"

He pondered, looking down at the hedgehog. He didn't know the answer, but he couldn't tell him that. He still felt light heady, and he felt less motivated to do anything. He feared to tell anyone, though. "Oh, I'm fine" is all he would say. "…We'll see, Sonic." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Sonic let off another yawn, nodding. "Yeah..."

They both drifted into their dream worlds, oblivious to the world around them. This is how their day ended, each and every night.

Yet, Eggman found himself waking constantly, the pain eating away in the back of his head. The nurses would come in, asking if everything was fine. He would lye, nodding. "Of course…I'm fine." Gripping onto the blanket underneath tightly, causing his knuckles to grow white. He tried rather hard not to cry out, to not wake the body sleeping next to him.

One morning, Tails slipped in silently, smiling. "I was wondering…if we could go and get him a get well gift. You know, to make him feel a little better." Sonic blinked, looking down at the sleeping man. He had finally fallen into a deep sleep; he didn't want to wake him. But if he left without telling him, he would panic for sure. "I think he'll understand."

Sonic nodded, turning to Tails. "What were you thinking on getting him; a broken egg that is tapped up, with a sign next to it saying 'get well soon'?"

Tails nodded, chuckling. They left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar. The room was quite silent, with only the beeping and breathing breaking it.

"Tails…I'm worried."

"About what," The two stopped by the cafeteria to grab a bite on the way to the gift shop down stairs. "You know how tough Eggman is. He isn't going to let a single car stop him."

Sonic shook his head. "His eyes are really dull."

"So,"

He looked down at his food, losing his appetite. "I heard…someone in the halls…that the dullness of eyes…could mean blindness."

Tails pondered for a moment. Sonic was really worried about Eggman, more than he really should. "And what if he does go blind? It is the factor of life, you know. You can't really stop it."

"It's just…I'm really scared…" A tear fell down his face as the memory of the incident flooded him mind once again. He didn't really feel guilty; he knew there was really nothing he could have done differently. It was more of the image itself that scarred him in such a way to grow fearful. He has known Eggman all of his life practically, and to see him beaten up and injured in the way that he was, lying there in the street, bleeding heavily from the huge gash in the back of his head, it did a number on his self-esteem.

Tails let off a soft smile, taking the hedgehog's hand. "He'll be fine. This is Eggman we are talking about. He is too stubborn. No head injury will defeat him!"

Eggman shifted, letting off a deep yawn. He was growing conscious once again from the sharp pain of his head. "Good morning, Mr. Robotnik." He heard a voice, but it wasn't of Sonic. _Is he out? _He started getting up, feeling hands resting around his body to help him. He let off another yawn, rubbing his eyes. They were still closed; they were too heavy to open. "Your company is out eating breakfast." The nurse's voice seemed soothing and calm, relaxing Eggman ever so slightly. At least he knew where Sonic was. "How is your head doing?"

"It…hurts a little. But other than that," He opened his eyes, finally, his heartbeat growing rather rapid at the sight, rather, the lack there was.

"Mr. Robotnik, what's wrong?!"

He was staring down at the ground, blurred as though he was underwater. He couldn't really make out any of the shapes: his hands, the bed, the nurse's feet, they were all blending together in one solid color. Grey. "M-Ma'am…" He mumbled, fear eating at his heart. "M-Ma'am…I-I can't see…"

"You can't…see?" She stepped back. "I'll get the doctor!" She left him alone; he knew this by her rapid footsteps vanishing.

He felt tears falling down his face, hitting his mustache. "I…I can't…see…" He clamped his hand on his chest, felling sick.

The rapid footsteps came back, and doubled. "Mr. Robotnik, what's wrong?!"

He looked up at where the voices were coming from, fear deep in his dead, glossy eyes. "I've gone blind."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic walked into the room, seeing Eggman sitting up, alone. "Sorry for leaving you without saying, Egg." He grew closer, holding a box in his hands. Tails followed after him, his tails flicking gently. "We got you a gift."

Eggman turned to look at Sonic, his daze a little off. Sonic tilted his head, wondering what was wrong. He looked broken and upset. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I told you…I'm…I'm fine." He sounded really depressed.

"Is everything alright, Eggman?" Sonic placed the box on the counter, taking the man's hand. "You don't sound fine."

He looked up a little more, centering his eyes a little more on Sonic's. "I…I was told I'll…be staying a little more than we were thinking…something…something came up."

"What? What's wrong?" His voice was shaking, causing Eggman to cringe.

"I…I'm…I haven't eaten…" He stumbled, trying to make up an excuse.

"Eggman, you ate last night." Sonic tried to look into Eggman's eyes, but he turned away.

"That wasn't really eating. I'm on a liquid diet right now." Thankfully, he thought, this was true. He hasn't been able to eat solids since he first woke up. "They don't know…if I'll be able to eat until…another week or so…"

"Well," He heard Tails' voice, and looked up. "That isn't so bad. A week is only seven days, after all."

Eggman didn't want to tell Sonic the horrible news, but he was scared. His hand grew into a fist, squinting ever so lightly. _Maybe…if I squint…I'll be able to see! _Sadly, this wasn't the case. The world around him was like that of a painting that a preschooler has made with all sorts of colors, mixed together from rain. He couldn't make out anything, not even the orange fox that he knew was in front of him from the child's voice. Everything just mixed and mangled together to form a blob of colors. "Are you ok, Eggman?"

He snapped out of his daze, looking down in the voice's direction. "Yeah, I was just deep in thought."

Tails blinked, trying to read the man's emotions through his eyes, but it seemed to be muffled. They were glazed over in a sort of grayish tone, making it a hazy mess. "Alright then…" He turned himself, waving. "I got to get back home. I have some cleaning to do."

Sonic waved, keeping his eyes on the man. Something was horribly off with him now, but he couldn't pinpoint it out. "Well…Tails and I…we got you a gift. Why don't you open it?"

Eggman's heart sank. How was he to open something he couldn't see? Granted, he always thought that being blind meant he couldn't see a thing, that he would live in total blackness. But he could see the colors, the lights, though very dim. He feared the worst, from what the doctors have been asking. "What _can _you see?" He was going to go into a strange room to have tests done; thought the strangeness of the room didn't really matter to him much anymore.

"Hello, earth to Eggman, what is in that brain of yours?" He shook it off as Sonic's voice came through to him. "You seem to be spacing out much more than normal."

"I just…have a lot on my mind." He stared out, hoping he was looking at the gift Sonic was speaking about. "Are you able to give it to me…the gift…?"

Sonic smiled, handing the man the small box. He felt exited for him to be opening it, strangely enough. Eggman felt around, trying to find the top; _this is totally going to give it away. _Sonic watched as he did, a little confused; after all, the top was right there.

He popped it open, felling inside for whatever was it that Sonic had gotten. He felt a soft figure, a stuffed animal of some sort. He felt it more, trying to tell just what it was. A nose, two eyes, floppy little ears, a tail, four legs; was it a dog, or something in the same family? "Is it a dog?"

"Of course, silly, what did you think it was, a BEAR?!" Eggman smiled gently, thankful Sonic didn't get a hint as to why he was questioning the animal. "Though…I really wanted to get you a hedgehog," the hedgehog grumbled, his ears folding back. "But they didn't have any!"

Eggman soften his smile, bringing the gift close to his chest. "Oh, but the dog is just fine. I love him." He looked down; trying to tell the color, but it was too hard to focus. It was rather dizzying, all the colors blending and moving, it was making him light headed. He rested his head down, placing his hand on his forehead. He let off an ill sigh.

"Eggman, what's wrong?"

His grip on the dog weakened, letting him fall down to the bed, and his consciousness was fading. "Sonic…I feel sick…" He tried closing his eyes, but it didn't really help. "I…I'm really dizzy…"

Sonic nodded, running off to warn someone, stopping at the door. "You'll be just fine…I promise." He continued, his footsteps vanishing.

Eggman found he wanting to heave, but had no energy to push up; nothing was in his stomach but acid, jell-o, and water. Could this be because his perception of vision was out of whack; that because he lost his vision, he was losing balance and was growing sea sick? Everything seemed to be moving and blending without him even taking a single step, and he didn't feel anything. It was like sitting on a blimp, but only seeing the movement of the sky and not feeling the drifting of the blimp, itself.

Someone came in, placing their hands on Eggman's forehead, but he couldn't really comprehend what was going on. He felt suddenly really weak and ill; his face was flush and beating. He hadn't taken notice of the rapid beating of the monitor. "Mr. Robotnik, are you with us?"

He found his grip tighten around the dog, tearing up. He didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to do anything. "Robotnik, come to us!"

He felt himself falling, the grip around his plush dog weakened. He let off a gasp of air, and nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic stood there, staring at the window. He wasn't allowed into this room, where Eggman lay motionless. Tails had come running to him when the doctors rushed to his room, now having his hand over Sonic's neck. "He'll pull through. He's Eggman, remember!" Sonic only nodded, staring at the man, wanting to see some movement.

He had a lot of wires hooked up to him now, all over the place. And the dog they gave was resting on his chest, watching him. A nurse had done that, telling Sonic it was his guardian now, and that he'll be watched over.

It happened so suddenly. Eggman passed out on the bed, and the doctor came rushing in, trying to bring him to. Suddenly, the beeping stopped, and was drawn out. Sonic's heart stopped as the intercom came on, that a Code Black has been issued. The doctors and nurses rushed into his room, and quickly removed him, brining him to a darker, more mechanical looking room. He was lying there, motionless.

A doctor went into the room, messing with some of the wires and machine, leaving after a few minutes. Yet, he was still motionless. Back and forth they would go, leaving with a sigh each time. It made Sonic worried, causing him to step in front of a doctor after they left his room. He looked into his eyes, shaking. "Eggman…is he dead?"

The doctor stood there, taking his eyes away from him. "We are trying all that we can, but nothing seems to be working." Sonic's heart sunk. "With his injuries being so sever, he couldn't fight off the incoming influenza that he had caught. If he does make it through, he could be stuck in a coma for a very, VERY long time." He walked passed Sonic, taking a deep sigh. "We might…shut off his life, to keep from his pain."

Sonic dropped the goggles he was holding, that he wouldn't let go since the accident. "But…he…his guardian…"

Tails spoke, but the words went unheard. Sonic rushed into the door, ignoring the doctor's threats, taking Eggman's cold hand. "EGGMAN, PLEASE, WAKE UP!" He shook his head, tears falling down his face rapidly. "You are strong! You can't go like this!" He placed his head on the bed, weeping and gasping for air. "You said you were alright!"

The stuffed dog fell over, hitting Sonic in the head. He took it, hugging it tightly, refusing to move; biting anyone who dares to move him. The nurses and doctors ended up giving up, leaving Sonic on the floor, crying over the motionless man.

"_Ivo…my dear…" _A strange voice echoed in his mind, but Eggman couldn't seem to move. He felt a cold hand rest on his own, a gentle hand that he remembered. He opened his eyes, seeing a woman in a dress, standing next to him. Her dress, skin, hair, everything was whiter than snow. She was like a human dove. _"Ivo…what do you want to do?"_

Eggman blinked ever so lightly, trying to take a breath. Strangely enough, he couldn't. "Ma…what's going on…?" He looked at his mother, gripping her hand. "You…you died…you died thirty-one years ago." He let off a gasp as his mother nodded. "But wait, does that mean that I'm…"

Eggman's mother blinked, placing her free finger over his mouth. _"Do not utter that you are no longer breathing, it'll become true_." She read complete fear growing within him; he was terrified. _"You are on the bridge to the Spiritual World, and we would gladly bring you up."_

"But Ma, I did so much wrong, I ruined so many lives! How could anyone accept me in such a place?" He felt his body tremble, knowing all to well he feared death.

"_But Ivo, my son, you have done much good in your life as well. You saved the one child's life on more than one occasion." _She pointed to Sonic, who was crying beside him.

Eggman's eyes widened. "SONIC!"

"_He cannot hear you. You are but a spirit at the moment." _His heart sank even more, tears falling down his face. _"I can help you, Ivo."_

He turned to his mother again, not letting go of her hand. "But Ma, if I am to…well…I cannot stop fate!" He sighed. "If my end came, I must take it."

She shook her head, smiling softly. _"Ivo, you have very much ahead of you. So many things you have yet to fully understand."_

Eggman blinked, looking down at Sonic again. "I am blind, mother; I am useless!"

"_Blindness is but a gift."_

"Who would want a gift like this?!"

"_It is your key to a new beginning, Ivo. You are now free of your handicap that was Eggman." _Eggman's chest grew hollow with his mother's words. _"You are no longer a threat, but you will grow stronger than you have ever been."_

He blinked, a little more confused as to what his mother was getting at. "If…I am no longer a threat, but I am stronger than I am before, wouldn't that mean I am a bigger threat?"

She shook her head. _"Through your recovery, you will learn that you were not meant to be black-hearted. You have such a wide heart, and great knowledge. You have an amazing talent that not a lot of hearts can master."_

"And what might that be, Ma?"

She pointed her free finger at Sonic, smiling. _"You care very much about this child. You wish for him to be happy, to be safe. Am I correct?" _Eggman nodded slowly. _"You knew, all along, everything you threw at him, he could beat. You knew he would have fun in the end, and that he wouldn't be in to much danger with whatever you threw at him." _Eggman lowered his gaze, knowing that all of this was actually true. Everything was just an act, but he didn't want to admit it. _"You look at him like a son, do you not, Ivo?"_

He was lost for words, gripping his mother's hand tighter. "Ma, I don't understand."

"_Life is hard to understand, my son. But right now, the child's heart is tarring apart. He believes you are no longer breathing, and that you will never return." _

Eggman knew this, his chest growing heavy. "Ma, what should I do?

"_Let go of my hand, Ivo." _ He tried, but couldn't give the heart to leave his mother. Since he was fifteen, he had to lived his life alone, feeling guilty about his mother's death. But he turned to Sonic, seeing him shaking his head, shouting. He heard not even a single word, but he knew just what was going on. _"The child misses you dearly, Ivo."_

"I love you, Ma…" He turned back to his mother, smiling. His grip on her hand weakened, letting his hand slip out. She bowed her head, pressing her lips on his forehead before vanishing. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Thank-you..."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was silent, as always; the young hedgehog sat next to the man as he laid motionless, holding on to the plush dog ever so tightly. A sudden breath caught his ear as the blanket lifted lightly. His head turned, seeing the man's belly gently fall from a sigh. "Egg…?" He let his ears perk up, listening for the faintest of noise from the man's lungs. Very gentle breathing came from within, causing the child's heart to flutter. "Egg, you…you're alright!"

The man shifted slowly to the side where the voice came from, smiling without opening his eyes. "I am…am I?" A tear fell down his face as he felt Sonic's head rest on the bed. He felt drowsy and week, but he was happy to know that Sonic was relived. He let off a sigh.

"Mr. Robotnik, you came to?" Sonic's ears twitched as he turned his head to the visitor. "That is quite amazing."

Sonic puffed his cheeks out, growing frustrated. "Yeah, no thanks to you…" He turned quickly as Eggman shifted, his eyes opening more. "Egg…!"

"Sonic, don't be rude." He let off a soft smile, trying to find Sonic's head to pet. His seem to have lost all scenes of color, only seeing blotches of grey, white, and black, more grey then the rest. Nothing really made much scene in his mind anymore as to what he was seeing. "It is all over now; I'm fine."

"Mr. Robotnik," the voice grew closer, "how is your vision?"

His heart stopped as he found Sonic's forehead, petting it rather shakily. He never did tell Sonic about his blindness; he didn't wish to. "It…it is fine…" He slurred on his words, lowering his head down.

"Eggman…your eyes are foggy." Eggman buried his head more, avoiding any more staring. "Please, be honest."

He found himself getting more energy then before. He wondered if it had something to do with his mother. Yet, his heart sank ever so quickly as he muffled the reply the doctor was asking for. "I...I can no longer see anything but shades of black and white blending together…Sir…" He let off a long, depressed sigh. "I'm scared."

Sonic heart flicked, hearing the words Eggman had just uttered. Did this mean he could not see him, or the dog he had gotten him? And that he was scared. He let off a soft smile, even though he knew Eggman could not see it, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "It's ok to be scared, Eggman. You'll be fine." He placed the dog on his lap, Eggman slowly hugging it close to his chest. "I'll help you."

Eggman lifted his head to where Sonic was, smiling. "Thank-you kindly…" he lowered his head once again. "You don't know how much that means to me right now."

"But I am still wondering what could cause that much damage to your skull if you were hit on your legs." The doctor pondered, starring at Eggman intently. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Well…maybe we are missing something." Eggman lifted his head, blinking. "Maybe I smashed the back of my head on something."

"There was nothing there when we found you."

Eggman blinked again, starring at the blotches of grey and white. "It might have fallen out." He shivered thinking of a large rock sliding out of a gory hole in the back of his head.

Sonic's ears flew up, remembering something. "His goggles…!" The two men turned to him, questioning. "His goggles were stained!"

Eggman blinked once again, hoping that maybe the grayscale blurs would be gone. "Sonic, my goggles were on the top of my…where are my goggles, anyways?"

Tails had given them to him before leaving to inform the others about Eggman's condition, Sonic had since placed them on his head. "I'm wearing them…"

Eggman chuckled softly. "Boy…would I have loved to see that. You must look adorable. But what do my goggles have to do with my injured head?"

The doctor pulled the pair off of Sonic's head gently, looking at them. They still had red velvet on the side, though it was more of a darker red now. He found that the stains were only on one side of the goggles, and not the other; pointing to the back of the head. "It seems you did land on something, being the stains are closer to the gash. But what, I should ask, caused this?"

"A rock," Eggman spoke without much thinking. "some broken concrete or maybe glass. There isn't much on a road, Sir."

"That may be, but I would still like to look deeper into it. You need some rest, Robotnik."

Eggman shook his head, causing the doctor to stop. "But sir, I feel fine -more than fine, really- I feel like a million."

Sonic's tail flicked slightly. "That's amazing, Egg!"

The doctor grew confused, staring at Eggman's face. It did have all of his color back, and his mustache had its healthy shine like hair would. And his eyes, though be it foggy, also was full with life and were bright, where as before they looked dull and lifeless. He could have sworn his eyes were glowing. How could he be teeming with life if his heart was not beating only ten minutes before? "Robotnik…"

"Sir, I feel amazing, really, aside from my vision."

The doctor seemed puzzled, looking at the machinery that was attached to Eggman's body. They all seemed to be healthy, as if nothing ever happened. "This cannot be right? Just moments before, you were dead!"

Sonic flinched, feeling Eggman's arm wrap around him. He looked up, rubbing his head on the man's chest. "I bet this isn't the first time that has happened, Sir. I mean, I might have just been in a serious comma or something…I-I didn't die or anything." His head was spinning lightly as he let off a nervous chuckle. "I'm right here."

"And that is what I am trying to figure out." The man turned back to Eggman, watching as Sonic's head drooped lower, curling into a small ball on the bed. "…It's getting late. The hedgehog's been up all day worried about you." Eggman let off a sigh, looking down. He was hoping he would be able to see the young child, but he couldn't. "We'll run some tests in the morning."

He listened as the footsteps of the doctor slowly vanished, petting the back of Sonic's head gently, staring into the blurs. He grew scared, hearing nothing but the beeping of the machine behind him monitoring his heart rate. The world seemed black and soulless to him now. He just let off another sigh, gently resting Sonic on the bed, lying next to him. "You…promise…you'll keep me company?" He heard his tears falling on the pillow.

Sonic smiled lightly, nodding. "If you want me to, I will. I help people after all." He snuggled tighter into his ball as Eggman found the white bed sheets, covering him and the child. "Wake me if you need, alright. I'm here. Everything's alright."

He nodded slowly, closing his fogged eyes, making not much of a difference. "Thank-you…"

"No problem, Eggman."

* * *

Author's note: Hello, Misty here. I greatly, GREATLY apologize for the long delay. I couldn't get around to writing, and liking what I wrote. But, I think I am back to my old self and will be posting regularly soon.

Thank-you so much for reading, and I hope you have a Fantastic Day!


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic sat on the bed, flicking through the channels on the television. Eggman had requested to have it on as background noise after his first night blind, and he didn't mind it at all. The first night was hard on the man though. Sonic would wake every other hour, finding him shaking and crying, fearful of the silences and unknown. It scared Sonic quite a bit seeing him that way, but he shook off his own fear and stayed strong for him. They finally settled on leaving the television that was in the corner of the room for entertainment to give the room less emptiness. It helped in a way, keeping Eggman in a week daze through the rest of the night; he still woke in fear though.

He had told Sonic that night his deepest fear, the one thing he was truly afraid of. "I…I was always afraid of going blind, even as a young child. To never see the light of day, or the danger that was ahead. I would have rather lose my sense of hearing or go mute then to lose my vision. But…I guess I was meant to lose it." Yet, somewhere inside Eggman's gut, he knew there were something far worse that he feared then blindness.

Tails came in, seeing Eggman missing from the room. He feared the worst, not knowing of his miraculous recovery. "So..."

Sonic turned, smiling. "He woke up last night!"

Tails stepped back one, his eyes grew in amaze. "He did? That is amazing! But…where is he?"

"He's taking tests right now. He…" Sonic took a deep breath, explaining the situation to Tails. There was something that confused the doctors quite a bit that morning. They unraveled Eggman's bandages, and found only a large scar where the gorge once was. He had made a very strange recovery like nothing they have ever seen. Eggman's been hoping his vision would be next to recover, but when he opened his eyes that morning, there was still only a splotchy grayscale. "There is really nothing more they can do with him, now. Besides his vision, he is fully healed."

Tails sat next to him, petting the stuffed dog. "So, they are going to be bringing him home, then?"

"They are not sure…they fear he'll get sick and crumble again." He turned to his two tailed friend. "Say, did you get the Emerald?"

Tails tilted his head, confused. "Emerald, what Emerald?"

Sonic blinked, looking down at his legs. "The reason why this all happened. We were fighting over the Emerald. I tripped in the road, and he pushed me out of the way…" He pondered, growing silent.

"Maybe it is still there; maybe you dropped it when you fell."

"Dropped it…in the road…?" It was as if a light bulb lit it his mind. "TAILS, THAT'S IT!" The fox flinched. "His head must have landed on the Emerald!"

"What about Emeralds?" Sonic turned, seeing Eggman being led into the room slowly by a nurse. "Did you figure out something?"

Sonic nodded, forgetting Eggman's inability to see. "I might have figured out what you landed on." He looked around, smiling. "It was the Emerald!"

Eggman gave a confused look, sitting on the chair he was lead to. "Even if I did, that isn't going to help us. They will be teaching me how to walk, and maybe give me a help dog. After that, I'm free to go." He sighed, staring into nothing. "I am glad they are helping me, to give me a special dog to help me see…but I just want to see again."

"I can help." Tails spoke up, getting off the bed.

"Tails," Eggman looked puzzled, unaware of the fox until now. "When did you get here?" He shook his head. "Never mind that…" He smiled, drawing his gaze to another direction. "It would be nice to have help. It means a lot to me right now."

He stood in front of the man, seeing the fogged eyes. "Can you see light, at least?"

"A bit, I mean, it is a bit lighter right now because the light is on…and it is darker when it's off." He turned his head. "But…I can't tell where the television is or where the sun is up in the sky. My world is just…lighter or darker depending on how bright or dark the majority really is." He waved his arms about a bit. "Like, right now, I am seeing a mix of grey and white and…more grey and white. There is a bit of black, but not so much." He brought his hands down. "Kind of like when you close your eyes. When you close them in light, it isn't so much black, but more of a grayish tone."

Tails blinked, tilting his head to one side. "Can you see a darker blob in front of you at all?"

Eggman shook his head. "It…is like a grayscale painting that was hit with water. They just…blend together. It is really hard to explain." He lowered his head. "I really don't think there would be a way to fully help me see ever again…I understand that. The damage on the key wiring to my vision is to far gone; there is virtually no safe way to fix it. I understand that." He smiled. "But…I respect that you wish to help. I may have become handicapped, but it helped me in the long run."

Sonic blinked. "Helped you? How could going blind help you?" He stopped, looking at the stuffed dog. "I…we set aside our hatred to help each other, hu?" Eggman nodded. "You couldn't stand the thought of me getting hurt…" He nodded again. "You weren't only afraid of going blind…you were worried about my safety…"

He smiled softly, not speaking a word. The doctor came in, asking Eggman a few questions. He answered them all with nods, and small talk. Sonic just watched the stuffed dog, deep in thought. _I was afraid of losing him. _

The following days were the same. Eggman would walk around a bit, sit in a chair, and eat with his companion. He though it would be easy to walk, but without being able to see, his balance was a little off, and he feared he would run into something at any moment. "It's like walking blindfolded…but your eyes are open." He chuckled; making sure Sonic knew he was not upset. "It needs some taking use to."

At night he would drift slowly, rubbing Sonic to ease him. Eggman slowly grew to realizing that the he really did see Sonic as a son. He did know him since he was only a toddler. All he wanted was the child to have fun, to enjoy his life and to not be scared. He didn't want him to suffer like he did, alone and sad. He found himself gently kissing the hedgehog's forehead at night, like his mother always did to him, wishing him nice dreams and a good sleep. He felt his mother watching over him, smiling at how open he was growing.


	8. Chapter 8

The days started to fly by, slowly at first. Eggman had troubles moving about, but he soon made it a sort of game to make Sonic feel better. By a month's time, he seem to have relearned the art of walking, and was finally discharged, making him the young hedgehog grow relief. Eggman met his new companion while leaving the hospital; a German shepherd named Molly. Sonic held the stuffed dog tightly, as Molly look almost identical to it.

Eggman found himself spending time playing with her and resting at home than have her leading him around. He felt really relaxed and safe, too. Sonic chose to stay by his side through and through, making a bit of a nest next to Eggman's bed, keeping a close eye on the man at every moment he could.

With Sonic around him, Eggman found his more gentle side blooming. His voice grew much softer over the months of his release, growing more attached to Sonic and his friends. Sonic also explained he was losing weight, which could have been because he was less stressed out. "That's because I haven't been tempted to eat so many wonderful looking foods!" Eggman spoke in a chuckle.

Tails entered the house one evening, smiling. "I have two things to show…you…Eggman." He caught his words to late, his voice growing lower.

Eggman looked away from his book, specially made for the blind. "Oh, how thought full…" He staggered, forgetting a moment his lack of being able to see.

"I made some things I think would help you navigate a little better. You know how bats find their prey and walls, right?"

"By sonar, I know. But what does that have to…" He sighed. "Tails, you didn't have to, really."

The fox shock his head. "I insist. Now…one has two antennae on a pair of glasses, one sends off sonar waves, and the other picks them back up. Then, what ever the second antenna picks up, it'll make a bright, white glow on the glasses, like the sun, the closer the brighter."

Eggman looked back down, sighing again. "I'm not sure that is going to work, kid. I thank you for your efforts, but I'm fine, really."

Tails shook his head, turning to the other. "Well…I also made one with headphones." He looked at Eggman's face. "Just try them out, alright."

He sighed again, not wanting to disappoint. Amazingly enough, the strange sunglasses seem to work, just slightly. There was a much more visible lighter blotch around the normal mush. "Say…how often does this sonar go off? I think it might be a little sickening after a while having this light flashing off and on."

Tails shrugged. "I haven't really tested it, I'm not blind."

"Oh, so I'm a guinea pig, then? Do you want me to squeak for you?" He pulled the glasses down, sighing. "Thank-you kindly, but I am fine, really."

Tails left after spending some time with Sonic, Eggman finding out that the glasses did seem to w help out more than he originally thought. It was pretty smooth refreshing the blotch of light, but there was only one problem. The light still did mingle with the rest of the grayscale, making it hard for him to tell it apart. And outside was worse, blending almost entirely. The headphones, which beeped whenever something was close, the faster it returned the closer it was, seem to work a little more, but gave Eggman a massive headache.

In the end, he left the things off, relying on Molly and Sonic to travel, which wasn't hard or annoying as much as he originally thought it would be. He did grow use to seeing a mess of grayscale, giving a fatherly love to Sonic on the side. It seemed to be a nice, simple life ahead of him, and he wasn't really complaining. He would kiss the young hedgehog on the forehead at night, wishing him a good night sleep, and fall asleep, his hand resting on Sonic's belly, which eased his mind. Feeling the gentle up and down of the breathing, he knew the child was alright. If he woke, or having nightmares.

He faintly remembers his mother once doing it with him as well.

After a year, he would have Sonic snuggle beside him, his back parallel to Eggman's back. It made the two feel safe and relaxed. Molly was curled up at their toes, her tail covering his nose. He smiled softly, whispering gently words that seem so slurred now, muffled by his drifting. But he heard the hedgehog reply back, his heart fluttering. He never did think he would ever here them spoken directly towards him again. It made his eyes water, bringing the hedgehog into a hug.

"I love you too, Egg."


	9. Final Thoughts

Hello everyone, Misty here~! I must thank you all so much for reading Road Kill, and staying with it. During the time I was writing Road Kill, I fell into a really bad Depression spell, and found motivation to do nothing at all. In the end, I do feel as though the story and writing had to suffer in the long run, and I do apologize about this.

I also did not plan this as I did with Forsaken, making it much harder. I found myself losing interest, which is NEVER good. I am quite glad it is over, to be honest.

I am going to take a slight break before starting up my next series. I have the base of the story down, but I am planning it to be a much longer story than the Road Kill and Forsaken, which will be a big step for me, as I am use to a simple plot and not much movement.

I also have other plans as well, like bringing back an old series with a new story. And maybe some short stories while I am away. (I use to write stories based on the holiday that was coming, but I started feeling like it wouldn't be to wise, considering some people do not celebrate some holidays.)

Until then, I hope you all have a fantastic day~

~Misty~


End file.
